priscus potentia
by akumetsu-ninja
Summary: Finding out he has to become a 4th champion, he can deal, finding out he has more magic than anyone on the planet, that makes life easier. finding out he is developing a crush on his enemy,well thats a whole different level of weird.. AU,slash,more insid
1. Break through

**Disclaimer:** Harry potter characters and plot line belong to J..

This is my first time writing a story so any criticisms will be appreciated. plus there might be mistakes so if you could be so kind as to point them out I'll send you a cookie, if I can figure out how to do that.

There will be slash in this story though it might take a while, so if you don't like that either skip the parts that are obvious or don't read this story.

I'm not fond of Ron or Dumbledore so if you like them and still read this story please don't yell at me when Harry gets revenge on them.

So anyway onto the story...

"This isn't working Hermione," Harry huffed as his 36th attempt at the Accio charm failed, miserably.

After finding out that the first task included dragons Hermione immediately set out to find a way around them. While Harry was grateful for the help he couldn't help but be insulted at the fact that she didn't even listen to any of his ideas.

'Even professor Moody felt like he had to give me a hint. Although, the idea of using my broom to fly past the dragon is pretty damn cool.'

"Honestly Harry, we've been at this for over an hour now and you still haven't made any progress. Compared to the spells and hex's you already know this should be easy. Way easier than the Patronus charm you learnt last year ," the tone Hermione used was full of exasperated irritation.

Harry sighed tiredly and, some what gracefully, flopped into a nearby chair,"I know that Hermione, it irritates me to. That doesn't change the fact that I can't complete this stupid spell."

The young champion watched as his friend adopted her 'thinking face' as Ron calls it and made a thoughtful sound.

"When you were learning the Patronus charm how did professor Lupin teach you?"

Thinking back to the very first lesson he had he told Hermione all he could remember, "well at first he made cast the spell time and time again until I could at least produce a mist..." Hermione interrupted at this point mumbling,

"No that can't be it, it's what we've been doing for the past hour. What else Harry?"

Looking annoyed at the interruption he huffed, "if you don't butt in then I'll tell you, sheesh."

With a sheepish look on her face she nodded.

"After that he brought out the boggart but my mist was useless. So he told me that I had to will more magic and emotion into the spell to make it stronger. Progress was slow but..."he trailed off when he noticed Hermione was no longer paying attention to him. Whilst he was talking she had started to pace in front of the fire, occasionally mumbling under her breathe. Harry waited patiently knowing not to interrupt the witch while she was thinking or he would suffer the consequences.

Finally, after minutes of mumbling, head shaking and hand waving Hermione snapped out of her 'Thinking Trance' (as Ron calls it- he's not very imaginative) and turned to him with an excited look on her face.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before. It's been in front of my face the whole time, the elusive answer the that damned question has been in front of me this whole time and I was just to blind to see it."

"see what 'mione?" the question came out in an interested voice, Hermione's enthusiasm catching.

Instead of answering the question she completely ignored him, to wrapped up in her excitement to see the annoyance he felt settle on his face. She kept talking to herself about how "she had to find this book" or " she had to someone or questions" etc until he couldn't take it anymore.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!!! Will you shut up and answer me for once!"

With a startled squeak the witch finally quieted down and bowed her head meekly. She had forgotten how scary he was when annoyed or, Merlin forbid, angry. Things tended to blow up or shatter. She didn't stay down for long though and hurtled straight into and explanation,

"Sorry Harry, I just got carried away. Anyway have you ever wondered how you can perform high level magic that most wizards or witch's can't but you have trouble with the easiest spells?" Not even waiting for an answer she carried on, "at first I thought it was because most of the higher level spells were for defence against the dark arts and you being you, well you know. But then I thought that that couldn't be the answer because some charms or transfigurations could be really useful in battle. I was at a dead end: stumped. ME,stumped!"

Here Harry quickly jumped in so she could catch a breathe. Plus he doubted she would get to the point anytime soon.

"So what made you think of this break through or whatever it is?"

Smiling at him, she took a deep breathe and continued,slower this time, "when I mentioned the Patronus a thought came to me, 'what if it wasn't the concentration you were getting wrong but the amount of magic you were putting into the spell', and then when you told me what professor Lupin said to you about willing more magic into the spell it suddenly clicked. I can't believe I didn't see the connection when I read the book this summer."

"What book 'mione, you read loads of them."

"I found a history book in Flourish and Blotts about the most magically powerful people that have ever lived. Merlin was one of them and the four founders were very close."

"Harry, I think you might be a Mage."


	2. harry's rock

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters and plot line belong to J..

I finished this chapter much sooner than I thought I would. The reviews I got gave me a tingly feeling and I just had to sit down and write some more, even though I wasn't at work! I will take the suggestions I got into account when I'm writing seeing as I make the story up as I go along. I'm really bad at planning a story in advance so I can weave some suggestions in if you want something specific, just message me!

Anyway, on with the story!!!

'blah' = thought

The day of the first task dawned dull and chilly, grey clouds blotting out the sun and a fine mist obscuring the ground. A lone figure stepped out of the huge double doors guarding Hogwarts' innards and made its way across the lawn, towards the glassy surfaced lake. A cool breeze lifted a lock of raven black hair from the figures forehead, revealing the infamous scar but was quickly patted back into place by a pale hand.

Harry strode purposefully towards the bank of the lake and sat himself down on a large boulder. Considering that 24 hours ago he was out of his mind with panic Harry felt extraordinarily calm as he sat in his rock. Thanks to last nights revelations Hermione decided that he wouldn't learn the Accio charm the conventional way. So with night fading fast, they came up with a new technique to try.

**Flashback!**

"Right, now that we know why this had been taking so long we can try different methods until we get results." Hermione placed her hands on her hips and stared off into space, her 'thinking face' placed on firmly. "From what little I've been able to find on mage's, or magus as their sometimes called, they were able to do the most complex spells with ease. The books didn't go into much detail because mage's were so secretive about their abilities, but I'm guessing that, like you, they had trouble with the lower power spells. They must have been able to control the flow of their magic or something so they didn't overload their spells like you do."

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense. Did the books not say anything about 'how' they controlled their magic? That's the bit that would be helpful right about now."

"Well like I said the books were very vague. There wasn't a lot about their abilities never mind about how they developed or controlled them. From what I read I 'think', this is just a guess mind you, I think that they were able to sense the magic inside them. I'm not certain if this is true or if I got the wrong idea."

Harry smiled slightly as he watched his friend get worked up over the fact that she didn't have a definite answer to something. However on the inside he felt a weight lift off his shoulders and relief wash through him.

"So that's what it is. I always wondered what that feeling was whenever I used magic."

"You can feel it to? Your magic, when you use it I mean." When Harry nodded she let out a sigh, "thank Merlin, I still doubted myself a little bit but this proves your a Magus. No one but a Magus can feel magic, not that I know of anyway. There might be some magical creatures of course but..."

"'Mione, you're getting off track again," Emerald green eyes shone with amusement and relief as Harry watched the witch once again emulate a professor, with the authority and knowledge to back it up.

Clearing her throat the young woman, fighting down a blush, mock-glared at the wizard and huffed, "At least now we have some clue as to what we have to do. Listen up because we don't have a lot of time left."

What followed was a tedious 1 hour crash course on meditation in which Harry learned that not only could he feel his magic more strongly when he concentrated on it but he could, to a certain extent, control it. According to Hermione he was in for a gruelling few weeks until he learned how to control his magic perfectly. For the moment though Harry's control was enough that he could redirect his magic to other parts of his body instead of his hand and therefore his wand. This had the consequence of making the various body parts tingle or grow hot, but he could live with that for now. So finally at 4:30 am after 2 hours of practicing the redirection of his magic he cast a perfect Accio spell. Of course Hermione also made him spend the next half hour summoning any items, that weren't too heavy or bolted down, to him until he half the common room situated around him. With his slave driver friend finally satisfied they both decided to retire to bed.

**End Flashback!**

In the end he only managed 2 hours of sleep before he was pulled into wakefulness by a tingling in his body. When he was aware he noticed that he didn't feel all that tired, especially considering the lack of sleep. Sitting on his rock Harry pondered whether or not this rejuvenated feeling was because of not using so much unnecessary magic. It seemed logical at least, most people didn't feel tired after using little spells, like he did before. He supposed that would be another thing he'd have to look into after this annoying day was over. To think, he liked dragons before this fiasco. He still did really and it really sucked that these dragons were brought all the way here, away from their home, just to become a tool in the tournament for wizards' entertainment. Looking at his watch Harry cursed, the first task started soon. Getting up he took off across the lawn towards the arena where the task would be held.

A big grin stretched its way across Harry's face as he ran, excitement and anticipation running through him. Being more in tune with his magic from meditation last night it responded easily to his emotions, flowing through him and giving him more energy than he thought possible. 'Maybe being a mage won't be so bad.'

to be continued.....

A. N... don't worry the story will pick up in the next chapter. I just had to get all this out first.


End file.
